


One Way Or Another

by random_chick



Category: Point Pleasant
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy can't remember where she got the gun. She knows what she has to do with it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empty_marrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_marrow/gifts).



Judy can't remember where she got the gun.

She knows what she has to do with it, though. Or what she has to _try_ to do.

It's been six months since Christina left the wreckage of Point Pleasant behind her, six months since she started her assault on the world, and already the results of it are evident. Sure, you have to know what you're looking for, but that was exactly the problem. Judy _knew_ what she was looking for.

She'd found it easily by combing the internet, reading newspapers, checking the places Christina was most likely to go. It'd taken six months, and she'd only managed it with Boyd's help to begin with -- something that worried Judy, but also something that was firmly in the "worry about it later" column in Judy's mind -- but she'd finally gotten a lead on Christina. From there it'd been a worrisome plane trip to a big city and finding a way to stay firmly hidden so she could hide under the radar. She needed money to live while she tracked Christina down within the city, because not even Boyd could figure out that much. And the money aspect of it was where Boyd had been most useful, again something in the "worry about it later" column.

Near as Judy could figure, Boyd was helping her in the hopes that Armageddon or whatever you wanted to call this could be steered in a more favorable direction. She didn't care what he wanted, though. He might have been using her, but she was using him just as much. She didn't care about fixing it or changing it or anything like that. All she wanted was revenge, pure and simple.

Only revenge was never pure and rarely simple. She and so many others had lost pretty much everything; taking Christina out wouldn't bring any of it back but holy shit would it feel satisfying.

Part of Judy still hoped that she could manage to talk Christina down from the ledge she was so precariously balanced on, convince her to stop ruining lives. But the time for talking the other girl down was well and truly past. Now it was go time, death time, and nothing else would do.

Judy wondered what her life would have been like if Christina had never been there to influence so much of it. Wondered if it would've been normal after all. Wondered just how many people exactly never would have been hurt by the madness that had swept through town upon Christina's arrival. But this wasn't the time for wondering, either. Not really. There wasn't time for it.

Sighing, Judy picked the gun up from the table in front of her to once again check it and make sure everything was in proper working order. It was a compulsive action, one she carried out repeatedly every day, just to reassure herself that she really would be able to do what she had to do when the time came. But the realistic part inside her -- or maybe it was the pessimistic part, she wasn't entirely sure -- said that no matter how convinced she was right now, it could very well be entirely different when she was standing face to face with the beautiful, deadly blonde.

But Christina wasn't the only deadly one anymore. Oh, no. Over the past months, Judy had pushed herself relentlessly to become the kind of person she needed to be in order to do this. Strong, fearless, aggressive, and maybe even a little bit suicidal.

Because she probably wouldn't walk away.

She was willing to take that risk, though, because Christina needed to be stopped. Judy would never be able to live with herself if she let Christina get away with what she'd done and keep right on doing it. Jesse had been only the beginning of what promised to be a horrifying series of events and there was no way Judy could allow that to happen.

And if it was going to take her death to ensure that Christina was stopped, then so be it.

She hoped it didn't take that, though. God, did she hope it.

Sighing, Judy tucked the gun into her waistband and grabbed her coat, a coat she'd selected purely because it was long enough to safely hide the gun as she walked. She couldn't have herself get caught with it -- because she didn't have a permit, after all -- before she even reached her destination. Once she was there, once she'd done what she came to do, then she didn't so much care if she got caught. Christina would be out of the equation and Judy would suffer the consequences, if there were any.

Oh, who was she kidding? Christina was evil. Of _course_ there were going to be consequences.

But again, she would happily take the fall for it all if it just meant everything would finally be over. Knowing that Christina would never again be able to walk the world and spread her unique brand of misery and violence and evil? Completely, totally, and utterly worth anything and everything Judy would have to deal with.

Not that she wanted to die, though. Oh, no. She wanted to live. For the first time in months, she wanted to live.

She grabbed her keys and took a moment to stand at the door and look around the tiny apartment she'd been living in, knowing that this might be the last time she ever saw it. Not that it was a problem, really -- the place was a shithole. But she'd been able to come and to without any questions asked, and that'd been what she was looking for.

Shutting off the lights, Judy turned and walked down the hallway towards whatever the end had in store for her.

This was going to end, one way or another. Judy Kramer was nothing if not determined. And if she'd learned one thing out of all of this, it was that determination could carry you farther than anything.

Even evil.


End file.
